


Sunburn

by himynameisv



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: The sunburn transmission, except in the Giver's perspective rather than Jonas's.Originally posted on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Jonas & The Giver, Rosemary & The Giver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Just something I wrote for English in eighth grade.

"We're off to a good start," I said.

The memory of sunshine that I had transmitted to Jonas was fading. Fortunately, I had many other memories of the Sun before Sameness, before Climate Control. I wished that warmth could be shared with all the people, but the Elders would never let it happen. Chaos would ensue.

But, before I could attempt to formulate a plan as to how to share the memories with all the people, I noticed that Jonas seemed troubled and confused.

"Is there something wrong, Jonas?" I asked.

"Sir," he said. "I was told that the training for the Receiver of Memory would be painful. So, I was a little scared, but it didn't hurt at all. I actually really enjoyed it."

I sighed.

"I started you with memories of pleasure. My previous failure gave me the wisdom to do that. But," I added, "it need not be painful yet."

After a few moments, Jonas declared, "I would like to feel that pain. I am brave. I really am."

Looking at him, I knew that I didn't want to hurt him. He was so young. But I had to. It was supposed to happen, sooner rather than later, so as not to make the same mistake as last time.

"I can see that you are brave," I replied, quickly regretting my decision. "Well, since you asked the question, I think I do have enough energy for one more transmission."

He lied down once more, quick with eagerness. Eagerness for pain.

I sighed, putting my hands on his back once more, and thought about the Sun, but not the warmth and brightness of it, but the intense heat and pain of it. I watched as Jonas moved his arm and grimaced in pain.

After a few more minutes, the memory finally faded away. I took my hands away from his back as he began to sit up, groaning and wincing in pain. I wondered if I had looked like that when I was in training. I wonder if Rosemary resented me for giving her all of that pain.

"It hurt," he said. "It hurt a lot."

"That was what is called a sunburn," I said.

Jonas nodded at that and continued, "I'm glad you gave it to me. It was interesting and now I understand better, what it meant, that there would be pain."

I sat there quietly, not replying. Oh, how oblivious he was. There would be so much more pain than that, pain that you couldn't even describe using words, and he thought that was the extent of it?

"It's time for you to go home now," I finally said.

We both walked to the center of the room as Jonas put his tunic back on.

"Goodbye, sir," he said. "Thank you for my first day."

I nodded to him, knowing what was to come in his training, wondering how much longer he would say thanks for the day.

"Sir?" Jonas asked shyly at the door. "I thought you were the Receiver, but you say that, now, I'm the Receiver. So, what do I call you?"

After a moment, I said, "Call me the Giver."

That night, I combed through the day in my mind, going through every action, every single word I said, looking for anything I may have done wrong, anything that would cause this Receiver to fail as well.

I remember Rosemary's laughter, how even the tiniest thing would make her smile. She was such a bright young lady and always saw the good in even the worst of situations. That is, until she started receiving the painful memories. I turned to the speaker to switch it back on.

The voice spoke immediately. "Yes, Receiver. How may I help you?"

I replied back, "I would like to see the release of the previous Receiver in Training."

"Again? Oh, I apologize, that was rather impolite," the voice said. "As you wish, Receiver."

"I accept your apology," I muttered, trying to maintain the air of politeness. Sometimes, apologies were so unnecessary.

Watching her release was motivation for me. Rosemary may have killed herself, but I was the one who caused her to do it. I killed her.

I couldn't kill Jonas too.


End file.
